Soy yo
Es una canción del episodio Rudeza Vanessaria, cuando Vanessa trata de conseguir el Pizzazio Infinito con ayuda de Ferb. Letra Inglés Vanessa:I can do it, I can run, I can hunt you down. You can try, but you can't stop me 'cause I'm gaining ground. I'm light on my feet and I'm quick to the punch. I had a heavy breakfast, but a real light lunch. I'm a raging bonfire, a cherry bomb, I'm me. I'm rough-and-tumble, I'm the one to beat, I'm a fresh coat of blacktop burnin' at your feet. I've got a poisonous sting, when I rain I pour. I'm the best of the best, I'm the soupe du jour. I'm smooth as glass, and sharp as a tack, I'm me. I'm the last and best stick of gum in the pack, I'm me. I'm a strong woman, fast-talking, big-bad-dog walking, High falutin', drum-beatin', foot stompin', corn-poppin', Speeding locomotive that just won't stop! I'm a hot apple pie with a cherry on top! I'm a crowd pleasin', head spinnin', Winnin' in the ninth inning, Whip-lashing, record-smashin', Black-tie party crashing! Cyclone of fun, I'm an army of one! I'm strawberry sprinkles on a hot cross bun! I'm a big haymaker in a title fight. I'm a cute black kitten with a nasty bite. I'm an action double-feature on a Friday night! I'm me! (x5) Latino Puedo hacerlo, correré. Yo lo encontraré. Tu no puedes detenerme, yo te ganaré. Y vuelan mis pies, y mi golpe es letal. Desayune pesado, y no me siento mal. Soy un rayo de luz, soy explosión. ¡Soy yo!. Yo soy muy ruda. Tu rival tal vez. Soy ardiente asfalto, abajo de tus pies. Tengo un gran aguijón, yo soy muy capaz. Soy la conde, la cruel, yo soy todo un mal. Soy un cristal, filosa y mortal. ¡Soy yo!. Yo soy la mejor, yo no tengo rival. ¡Soy yo!. Fuerte soy, grande soy, Ruda puedo ser, Soy redoble de tambor, cumplo bien mi deber, Yo soy la locomotora que va veloz, Yo aqui soy la ley, soy quien lleva la voz, Soy capaz, pura me-traya, Gano toda batalla, La lider de la orquesta, un az en la fiesta, Yo soy muy fiel, un ejercito cruel, Yo soy la cereza de cualquier pastel. Soy la retadora, de un gran campeón. Yo soy un gatito. Que se vuelve león. Yo soy la super estrella, de esta gran función. Soy yo, So''y yo. Soy yo, ''Soy yo. '' ¡Soy yo! Castellano Soy capaz, voy a volar, te voy a encontrar, aunque quieras no me paras, te voy a ganar, me puedo mover a gran velocidad, desayuné muy bien pero comí la mitad. Soy la furia letal, la bomba mortal, ¡Soy yo-oo-oo! Rival temible, dura de roer, en tus pies soy asfalto que te los hace arder, un venenoso aguijón tengo y se tronar, puedo ser la mejor vete a cobijar. Soy un bombón, un gran tiburón, soy yo. Ese rico chicle que aún te quedó, ¡Soy yo-oo-oo! Soy la tronca con más suerte y más pasión fuerte, la de mente más viva, segura, atractiva, la locomotora que va a chocar, soy pastel que probar, soy de armas tomar, la simpática y rápida ganadora clásica, sin trato el record bato, arraso en un﻿ rato, soy un ciclón, soy más que un batallón, soy un lío de cuento, yo soy un camión. Se que las guindillas puede masticar, yo soy el gatito que te va-a arañar, la sección de viernes noche sin censuraa-aa-aa-ar. ¡Soy yo-oo-oo! soy yo, soy yo-o-oo-o-oo, soy yo, soy yo. Background Information *Vanessa cantando en el fondo purpura se asemeja a cuando Candace y Vannesa cantado ''Son Malos. *En algunos versos, tiene un patrón similar al de La Piloto Genial. *La linea de la versión en inglés:Soupe du jour significa la sopa del día en francés. *Cuando canta en algunas partes Ferb le mira el trasero a Vanessa. Errores *En la línea "Winnin' in the ninth inning/Soy capaz, pura me-traya'', los botones de su traje están en el lugar equivocado.'' Ve también *''Rudeza Vanessaria'' *''Lista de canciones'' Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Vanessa Categoría:Canciones de 2ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Marta Sam Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Morant Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Tony Cruz